


Ryuuseiu

by Kuriitama



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, melancholic, mellow, smh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriitama/pseuds/Kuriitama
Summary: As he closed his eyes, Yuuto imagined his heart fluttered along with sparks of meteors—melting together with the very existence of Matoba Wataru. [post episode 6]
Relationships: Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Ryuuseiu

Ryuuseiu, wasn’t it?

Yuuto’s heart trembled furiously, as Ren sang and his guitar rang. The combination of melody gently patched his wound, carefully healed and engulfed him with warmth. This was a very good song. It was just—

—so gentle, like the calm spark of galaxy, like the twink of million stars in a jar.

The boys immediately approached both Yuuto and Ren right after they had performed. Banri huffed, but in the end he let out a relieved sigh—and smiled. Rio was still the same Rio, only his smile looked gentler at that very moment. And Wataru—

—with his small hand raised, he touched Yuuto with a flick on his forehead. Soft enough to not making Yuuto’s hat budge from its place, but also quite forceful to make the unprepared Yuuto yelp.

“Yuu, don’t ever do this kind of thing anymore.”

And at that time he couldn’t respond. Not when he was too mesmerized. Was that a scolding? Was it even considered one when Wataru said it with a smile and voice more tender than anything Yuuto had felt in the world?

.

Everything got better later—or so Yuuto thought.

In reality, it became far more awkward when he walked home. Wataru was walking on his side, just one foot apart from him—just the two of them. Well, the others followed different route to home, after all. It was a little bit hard to breathe, as Yuuto himself partially wanted Wataru to say something—even scolding was actually more than welcomed. He had caused so much trouble to Wataru lately, hadn’t he?

But in the end Wataru remained silent, to the point that Yuuto could clearly hear the sound of Wataru’s footsteps collaborating with his own.

Having taken some deep breath, Yuuto finally decided to at least break the silence by a compliment.

“…Ryuuseiu. It is a very good song.”

“Is that so? Do you mean that our other songs aren’t as good as this one?”

Ouch wait wait—Yuuto didn’t expect to be replied with a retort in this conversation!? Was Wataru still angry, after all!?

“Wha—that’s not it! You already know that I really like all of our songs, don’t you?”

“You should say that to Kikyo. He is the one who makes the melody of the songs. Credit him more, would you?”

“I really like the lyrics too, you know.”

Wataru’s step slowed down for a very short moment, though his smile was particularly usual. Breathtaking—as usual. Yuuto gulped once at the sight, and decided to add his sentence.

“I always love Wataru’s words.”

“Yeah… thank you.”

Wataru’s smile went softer, and gradually the one-foot distance got shorter and shorter. It felt really warm, when they became so close that their shoulder almost brushed into each other—really really gentle when Wataru’s fingers slowly found their way to hold Yuuto’s left pinkie.

Just with a light touch like that, they were connected.

“Yuu, can I come to your apartment tonight…?”

All Yuuto managed to do in order to answer Wataru’s request that almost sounded as a plea was nodding his head.

.

But… why?

It was not a rare case for them to have sleep over in each other’s place. It was something usual, he shouldn’t think about it too much. The problem is the timing, though. The sudden overflowing sweetness from Wataru just now raised his suspicion a bit. Looking at the case, even Ren and Banri went mad at the commotion he caused. Rio was calm so of course he wouldn’t do anything wicked, but Wataru was a different case. Was he being too patient in handling the previous problem? Shouldn’t he have many things to say in regard of Yuuto’s carelessness? Wataru had the right.

Since he was the very first person Yuuto had asked to create a band together—

Oh well. It was all Yuutos fault. He bet Wataru must have been bothered much about this problem. Now that it had already concluded with no chance for Wataru to get mad at him, of course now was the time for him to leash out his complaint. Wasn’t it? Yes… what Yuuto needed to do is to brace for it like a man and let Wataru vent his anger until he was satisfied. Of course he was obliged to.

That’s why Yuuto hold his breath the moment he closed his apartment door, readied himself to turn at Wataru who came inside before him. Probably he would get scolded right away in this apartment hall. Who knows.

But instead of any angry speech—or any word at all, he got a big tackle from his very dear friend. Or not. It felt far softer, more delicate… as Yuuto finally register that Wataru was currently clung hard on his body. Though Wataru crashed to him too hard, as Yuuto’s head bumped the door a bit and his hat fell on the floor. And while his bumped head suddenly went slower at processing information, of course Yuuto still recognize this gesture as—

—a hug. A really tight one, to add on his own opinion.

Yuuto once again lost his words—never could he find anything to say when he noticed that behind his strong grip on him, Wataru was actually trembled a little. Something that Yuuto never imagined to actually seeing. As Wataru buried his head even deeper on Yuutos chest, Yuuto’s heart started aching at the sight.

“…I’m sorry Wataru. Really, I’m—”

“Don’t.” Wataru’s voice sounded so faint, muffled in Yuuto’s body, “Just promise me, Yuu. Don’t try to shoulder everything by yourself. At least tell me beforehand—I don’t know, just….”

“…don’t try to leave me ever again.”

Wataru’s trembling words sounded exactly like a child’s whimper. They were weak, nothing close to anger—instead, it really did sound like a desperate plea. It hurt. Wataru’s grip on his back felt hurt, Wataru’s faltered voice sounded hurt—even Wataru’s whole sight right now looked so hurtful in Yuuto’s eyes. All these things felt surreal, like how Wataru didn’t usually appear this weak—like how Wataru never failed to calm down and slapped some common sense on Yuuto’s idiocy.

But right now, it was a sight that made Yuuto want to at least try to protect Wataru—even if he didn’t have the power to, even if it became something totally meaningless.

So Yuuto gathered all the courage he had from his total life experience, reaching his hand to hold Wataru closer to him. As he lowered his head to rest in Wataru’s shoulder, Yuuto slowly inhaled the faint, sweet scent from the man in his embrace. He would always remember Wataru’s gentle strawberry-like scent, along with the warmth of his seemingly small figure in his arm today—

And all Yuuto can manage to say was a whisper,

“Yeah, thank you… Wataru.”

As he closed his eyes, Goryo Yuuto imagined his heart fluttered along with sparks of meteors—melting together with the very existence of Matoba Wataru.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I intend to write at least one YuuWata fluff but why it turned out as something this... mellow? I just wanted to see them holding hand and hug eh why did it come to this??????
> 
> Having a hard time in playing with diction since I obligatory wanted the words to be more beautiful since both of YuuWata are literature students but I didn't even beta this fic omg idk just let me sleep already o)---(
> 
> In the end, let me say one important thing: I love YuuWata too aren't they so fluffy--they look like an old married couple even from the start of eps 1 smh hhhh how cute o)---( #slapped


End file.
